


Love At First Sight on a Starkiller Base.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Know Any Of The Names.
Kudos: 1





	1. Kidnapped by the First Order.

**Author's Note:**

> A Girl From a Desert Planet Is about to Fall In Love with A Man dressed In Black.

On a Desert Planet Called Zarkoda, A Beautiful, Attractive, 5'9', shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing under-wear, white sundress, sandals, Girl named Elena, was walking toward a watering hole, far from a village where she lived, she was carrying an empty water jug, she was going to get some water, until she arrived at the watering hole, She was putting the empty water jug into the water and started filling it up. 

Suddenly She looked up and started looking around, she had a feeling that something or someone was coming, she had a force, but she didn't even know that she has it, She had it ever since she was very young, during her childhood years, None of the other children didn't want to play with her, because she used the force to levitate a spilled glass of orange juice, The other children would start teasing her, calling her names, But Her Father who was the leader of the Village had told her that She had the Force, and She should use it very carefully, and not reveal to anyone that she has it, if the First Order ever finds out that She has the Force, they would make her to use it against the Resistance.

Suddenly Another Young Girl about 18-years-old with brunette hair, hazel eyes, wearing under-wear, green sundress, sandals, was running on the path toward the Girl, until she was standing in front of her and was catching her breath. 

"Trina, what is it, is something wrong?", The Girl asked as she looked at her. 

"Elena, you have to come back to the village right away", Trina answered as she caught her breath. 

"Oh What is it?", Elena asked until she had the same feeling again. 

"Village Scouts Spotted Imperial Stormtroopers Not Far From The Village, Your Father Gregor Has sent me to come and get you", Trina answered as she looked at Elena. 

Suddenly Elena could sense something or someone approaching them, She decided to do something about it, as she held on to her gun that was on her belt, She always Carried It with her whenever She's doing her Chores. 

"Hurry, Go Back To The Village, Tell My Father to Tell Everyone to get to the Village Shelter", Elena said as she looked at Trina. 

"What are you going to do, Elena?", Trina asked as she looked at her. 

"I'm going to hold them off, Go Now, Hurry", Elena answered as Trina started Rushing back to the village. 

After Trina had left, Elena quickly hide herself behind some Tree, she took out her gun from her sundress belt, and was waiting, until she heard footsteps approaching, She could hear a sound of a Lightsaber humming, She was holding her ground, until she saw a silhouette of a person approaching, not knowing that someone else was approaching from behind her.

Suddenly Someone Hit her on the back of her head, she fell down to the ground, all Elena could see was a pair of black boots, pants, a black shirt, black gloves, a black cape that was hanging in the back, a black and silver mask that was in a hood, until everything went black. Elena felt being picked up in a bridestyle and was being carried away, she could hear a sound of black boots walking up a ramp into a spaceship, and the spaceship started flying away. 

About an hour later Elena Woke up, she was feeling around, she was surprised that she was laying on a soft bed, she started looking around her, it was a dark magenta red colored bedroom, it had dark red magenta colored walls, dark red magenta colored floor, she notice a table and two chairs, she wondered what she was doing there, until she had a splitting headache, she started to sit up in bed, Until she heard a voice talking to her. 

"You're awake, I was about to get worried, I thought that you would never wake up", A Voice said Elena realized that it sounded like it was close to her. 

She looked over and was surprised to see a boy He had black hair and Brown eyes, he was still in a black outfit, She was relieved that he wasn't wearing the mask. He was looking at her. 

"Where Am I?", Elena asked as she looked at him. 

"You're on The Starkiller Base and you're with me", The Man answered as he looked at her. 

"Oh, why am I here?", Elena asked. 

"I've brought you here, now go back to sleep, you're not well yet", The man answered. 

"Wait a Minute, Who are you?", Elena asked as her eyes was getting heavy. 

"My name is Ben, Ben Solo", The man answered as Elena fell asleep. 

Ben Solo sat on the bench and was looking at the sleeping girl, suddenly he could hear his heart beating faster, He got up from the bench, he gently covered her up with the dark magenta red comforter, he gently leaned down and kissed her on her lips and on her forehead, He started walking toward the door, He opened the door, He looked back at Elena, she was still sound asleep, He started smiling at her, he started walking out of the bedroom.

About an hour later, Elena was in the bathroom of the bedroom, it was also dark Magenta red colored, it had a bathroom sink, a toilet, and a Shower, She was in the shower, She was in the shower for over an hour, not knowing that someone was sneaking into the bathroom, and was walking toward the shower, until the shower Curtain Opened, Elena Turned around and saw the masked figure standing outside the shower. 

"Please don't be scared, I was just checking on you", The masked figure said in a robotic like voice. 

"Get Out You Pervert", Elena replied with a snarled voice. 

"I will, and I am Kylo Ren by the way", The Masked Figure said as he started walking away from the shower. 

He started walking through the bathroom doorway, through the Bedroom, until he could hear his heart still beating faster, He had no idea why, He had no idea how he sneaked into her Dark Magenta Red Bedroom, He was walking the hallway of the StarKiller Base, no-where to go, He was walking past the bedroom quarters of the base, Until he stopped when he felt a sensation, he started walking down the bedroom quarters hallway where all the Stormtroopers were sleeping at or doing their routine, Until he was at the Dark Magenta Red closed bedroom door, he opened the door as if something was leading him, he walked into the room and was being pulled toward the bathroom, until he could hear a shower running, He went into the bathroom, and walked toward the shower. 

That Night, Ben Solo was in his master bedroom, he was dressed in black pajamas, he started thinking about The Girl, he couldn't stop thinking about her, He thought about her all the time, the way she looked, the way her body moved and curved, the color in her eyes, But He never knew her name, Until he decided to find out, He walked out of his bedroom, down the hallway, down to the bedroom quarters hallway, until he arrived at the dark red magenta colored door, He walked through the door, He saw Elena, She had just got done putting her nightgown on, until She looked and saw him looking at her. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I never got to know your name", Ben said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Why do you want to know my name?", Elena asked as she looked at him, until she could hear her heart beating faster.

"Well, Because I want to know who you are", Ben answered as he looked at him, until his heart also started beating faster. 

The two of them started looking at each-other, neither of them wasn't making a sound, until Elena broke the silence and started to tell him her name, she had a feeling that she could trust him, She knew that it would be the right thing to do. 

"My name is Elena, Elena Howl", Elena replied as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Nice to meet you, Elena, that's a pretty name", Ben said as he started walking closer toward her. 

"Thank You", Elena replied as she looked down at the floor, her cheeks were blushing red. 

Until Ben Solo put his two fingers underneath her chin and lifted them up, she looked up at him, she looked at his dark brown eyes, he started smiling at her, he was close to her, their two hearts started beating faster and faster, leaned down and started kissing her on her lips, she was surprised, she started kissing him back, until he let go of her, and started walking away from her.


	2. Ben Tells Elena that He has Feelings For Her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Still Don't Own Any Of The Names, this is my AU version Of This Fan Fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is about to tell Elena, His Feelings For Her.

The Next Day on the Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren was having a Meeting, it was a long meeting, after the meeting was done, he went back to his bedroom, until he took off his mask, put it on a dresser-drawer table, he walked over to the bed, and moved his hand over his black hair, until he started thinking about Elena, he started wondering what she was doing, or if she was thinking about him, just as he was thinking about her, he started developing feelings for her, he wouldn't let anyone else, not even Phasma or General Hux about it, Until He decided to see Her, He got up, walked out of his bedroom, down the hallway, while he was walking, he started practicing what to say to Elena. 

"Elena, i have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't interrupt me, Elena, ever since i first laid eyes on you, my heart started beating faster, and I don't even know why, Until I can't even stop thinking about you, well what I'm trying to say is, Elena I love You", Ben said to himself as he walked down the Bedroom Quarters.

He stopped at Elena's closed Dark Magenta Red Bedroom Door, He took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, He saw Elena, she was dressed in a light Magenta red dress, She looked so beautiful. 

"Ben, it's you, is there something you want?", Elena asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Elena, i have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to interrupt me", Ben answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"All right, what is it?", Elena asked. 

"Elena, ever since i first met you, i just felt something wonderful, and i don't know why, I just can't stop thinking about you, every time i think about you, my heart started beating faster, so what I'm trying to say is, Elena I love you so much", Ben answered as he was standing in front of her. 

"I love you too, Ben Solo", Elena replied as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

Ben looked at Elena, she looked back at him, they were looking at each-other for over an hour, until they slowly moved their heads toward each-other, they started kissing each-other on each-others lips, She slowly pulled him toward the bed, they pulled the bed back together, Elena slowly took off his shirt, he helped her take off her dress, they continued kissing each-other, moving their hands all over each-other's bodies, She laid down on the bed, as they continued kissing and moving their hands all over their bodies.

They continued doing it for over an hour, Not knowing that the Dark Red Magenta Bedroom Door was Open, Two Stormtroopers was walking up the hallway, until they stopped and was watching what was going on in the bedroom, Until more Stormtroopers walked up and they started looking inside the bedroom. 

"psst, i think we have some company", Elena whispered to Ben. 

He smiled and nodded his head, He lifted his hand from underneath the bed covers, and used the force to close and lock the door.

Until the Stormtroopers were surprised, they went back to their normal routines, While Elena and Ben continued doing what they were doing, until another hour later, they fell asleep in each-other's arms, Elena was cuddling up in front of Him, with her head on his chest, He had his arms around her body, with his head on top of her head, they were tired out from their night of Passion.

The Next Day Ben had a pass to Leave the Starkiller Base, He was going to take Elena to a Planet where there was a Beach, Elena had just came out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, She was surprised to see a Black and Red Dress laying on top of the bed with matching Black and red high heel shoes, She saw a note right beside them, She picked up the note and started reading the note. 

"I've bought this dress and shoes for you, and I've ordered a shuttle that'll take us to a Planet called Cordona, I have something to ask you, love B". 

Elena knew that it was from Ben, she decided to put on the Black and Red dress, started getting ready, another hour later Ben Solo was walking down the Bedroom Quarters Hallway, He was dressed in a different outfit then his usual outfit, He was wearing a black shirt, blue jean pants, black boots, he approached the Dark Red Magenta Bedroom Door, he went inside the bedroom, he stood in the bedroom. 

"Elena, are you ready, the Shuttle is waiting for us?", Ben asked as he was standing a few feet away from the door. 

"I'm coming out", Elena answered from the bathroom. 

Ben was surprised as Elena walked out of the bathroom, She was wearing the black and red dress with black and red high heel shoes, she had her hair up in a ponytail, She was looking so beautiful. 

"Elena, you look so beautiful", Ben said as he walked over to her. 

"Oh, thank you, Ben, you look handsome too", Elena replied as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"You're Welcome, Well, Shall We?", Ben asked as he put out his arm to her. 

Elena smiled as she took his arm, they started walking out of the bedroom, down the hallway, ignoring the looks and whispers from everyone, from the Stormtroopers to the Lieutenants, Commanders, Pilots.

But They didn't care about what they think, all they cared about was each-other, as they approach the shuttle bay that was about a couple of feet away, they went inside the shuttle bay, and got into their reserved shuttle, Ben sat down in the pilot seat of the shuttle, and buckled himself in, while Elena sat in the passenger seat and buckled herself in, after giving an OK from the Shuttle Technician that was in charge of the Shuttles going in and out from the Shuttle Bay of the Starkiller Base, Ben started flying the Shuttle out of the Shuttle Bay and started flying away from Starkiller Base. 

About an hour later they arrived at the beach Planet called Cordona, they landed the shuttle in another shuttle bay, and got out of the Shuttle, They took a Droid Cab and drove off to a beach house that Ben had rented, another hour later they arrived at the beach house, and started spending another hour settling in, Ben was holding a square shaped box, inside the box was a diamond ring, He was going to ask Elena to be his wife. 

That Evening, they was walking along the beach, the ocean water was moving up on the shore beside them, as the sun was about to set beside them, They were holding each-other's hands, neither of them wasn't talking, they were being as quiet as they can be, until Elena broke the Silence between them. 

"You've been very quiet today, is something on your mind?", Elena asked as she looked at him. 

"No, I was just thinking", Ben answered as he was holding the square shaped box that had the diamond ring in it in his pocket. 

"You've haven't been saying a word since we got here, You told me that we should go for a walk on the beach, Now we're walking on the beach, and you haven't said a word", Elena said as she looked at him. 

"I know, i just want this moment to be perfect, and i think that the moment is right for me to ask you something", Ben replied as he stood in front of her just as the sun was touching the ocean beside them. 

"Oh, What is it?", Elena asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

Ben got down on one knee, and took Elena's hand as he looked at her with love in his eyes, and was getting the square shaped box that had the Diamond Ring in it out of his pocket. 

"Elena, I love you so much, with all my heart, with all my soul, I want you to be my wife, Will you marry me?", Ben asked as he opened the Square shaped box that had the Diamond Ring In It. 

Elena was stunned when Ben was Proposing to Her, she didn't know what to say, until She realized that She loved him too.

"Oh Yes, Ben, Yes, and I love you too with all my Heart and Soul, Yes I'll be your wife", Elena answered as she hugged Him as she put her arms around his neck. 

Ben Smiled and hugged her back, he put the diamond ring in her middle finger, They went back inside the beach house, had dinner, and went to bed, another hour later they returned to the starkiller base, as the back door of the Shuttle was being lowered and they was walking out of the Shuttle, They were surprised to see Everyone, Stormtroopers, Lieutenants, Pilots, and other staff was clapping and cheering for them, they went back to work, as Ben and Elena went to their bedroom. 

That Night, Elena dressed in her satin silk nightgown, was sitting up in her side of the bed, she was waiting for her Fiancee Ben to come back, Until she could sense some strange music playing, it sounded like a music box, It was so beautiful, Elena slowly laid down on the bed, as the strange music continued playing, 

"i know this song, this song is called always with me", Elena said to herself as she started drifting off to sleep.

Until Ben Solo walked into the bedroom, he was holding a small music box in his hand.

"Elena, I have something for you, I think it's only right that a Fiancee should give his wife-to-be a present", Ben said as he walked over to the bed. 

Until he was shocked to see her fast asleep, He smiled his loving smile at her as he winded up the music box, and placed it on his nightstand that was on the side of the bed, He carefully went into bed, and gently picked a sleeping Elena up so he wouldn't disturb her sleeping, he gently held her in his loving arms, until the peaceful melody of the music box started slowly putting him to sleep, He yawned as he closed his eyes, placing his head on top of Elena's head, and fell fast asleep with her in his loving arms. 

About an Hour Later Ben Solo was standing at the Alter, a Priest was standing beside him, They decided to have a privet wedding, no-one was allowed to attend the wedding, Until The Wedding March started Playing, the double wide doors opened, Ben was shocked to see his wife-to-be Elena, wearing a beautiful wedding dress as she walked down the aisle to him.

Another hour later Elena and Ben were holding each-other's hands while the priest was talking, the priest looked at Ben first.

"Do You Ben Solo take this woman for your wife, will you love her, care for her, in good times and in bad, until the end of time?", The Priest asked as he looked at Ben Solo. 

"Yes, I will", Ben Solo replied as he looked at Elena with love in his eyes, his index finger slowly moving on her index finger. 

The Priest looked at Elena, as She continued looking at Ben Solo with love in her eyes and was smiling at him.

"Do You Elena Howl, Take This Man For your Husband, Will you love him, care for him, in good times and in bad, until the end of time?", The Priest asked as He Looked at Elena. 

"Yes I will", Elena answered. 

The Priest had now proclaimed that they were married, They started kissing each-other, another hour later in Ben's master bedroom, they were having their wedding night, First they had their first dinner as a married couple, then they had their first dance as a married couple, after that they had a night of passion, before falling asleep in each-other's arms.


	3. A Baby On The Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Still Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Movie Franchise.
> 
> This is an AU Version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a Baby on the way.

Years Passed, Elena woke up, she looked over at her husband Ben, he was still sound asleep, She decided not to disturb him, she slowly opened the drawer of the nightstand that was on her side of the bed, and took out another pregnancy test, She had taken two of them so far, and they were negative, She hoped the next one won't be negative, She got up out of bed, and carefully covered him back up, she walked over to the bathroom and closed the bathroom door behind her, she started taking the Pregnancy Test, She was disappointed that it was Negative, She opened a drawer that had the two used pregnancy tests in it that was in the bathroom, until she notice that there was a fourth one, She didn't remember taken that one, until she realized that she might've put it in the drawer without looking at it, She put the third used one in the drawer and picked up the fourth one, looked at it, She was surprised She Realized that it was Positive, She was Pregnant, She secretly went to the Infirmary to make sure, and it was confirmed She really was Pregnant.

Elena was happy about it, She couldn't wait to tell Ben that he was going to be a father, She went to the bedroom, and saw him already up and dressed.

"Elena, where were you, I was getting worried about you?", Ben asked as he looked at her. 

Elena walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, She hugged him. 

"I have something wonderful to tell you", Elena answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh what is it?", Ben asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Well, I'm Pregnant", Elena answered with a big smile on her face. 

"You are, are you Sure that you are?", Ben asked as he looked at her with a loving smile on his face. 

"Yes, I'm sure, Ben, I'm sure", Elena answered as she looked at him with a loving smile on her face. 

Ben placed his index finger on her stomach and slowly moved it on her stomach.

"Our Baby, a new life is growing inside you?", Ben asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Yes it is, I love you so much, Ben Solo", Elena answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"and I love you too, Elena Solo", Ben replied as he slowly moved closer to her face. 

The two of them started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, while placing their hands on the stomach, their blissful moment was interrupted when a voice over the intercom in the bedroom was turned on. 

"Attention, Kylo Ren, Report to the bridge, Kylo Ren Report to the Bridge", The voice on the intercom said. 

Elena looked at Ben, he looked at her, they kissed each-other on each-other's lips, and placed their foreheads on each-other, He started walking out of the bedroom, and grabbed his mask on his way out and put it on as he made his way to the bridge, another hour later Elena was informed that her husband was going to fight in a war against some Alien Intruders that were invading another planet, She went over to the control tower and watched as Kylo Ren was leading a Battalion Of Stormtroopers into a Large spaceship, He was standing inside of the large spaceship as the last of the Battalion Of Stormtroopers were loading up, until He looked at the control tower, He saw Elena looking at him, to everyone He was Kylo Ren the Supreme Leader, But to Elena, he was Ben Solo, Elena was looking at him with love in her eyes. 

"Good Luck, be careful, come back to me, please", Elena said in a low whisper.

Until Kylo Ren slowly nodded his head, as he pushed the button to close the back door of the large spaceship, Elena started smiling, she realized that he had her heard, and was telling her thank you and he will be careful, he will come back to her, he promised her, as the Large Spaceship started leaving the docking bay and flew off. 

Over the past few months, Elena's stomach started growing bigger, She sat down in a rocking chair and was rocking back and fourth, put her hand on her pregnant stomach, she just had an ultrasound done, and saw a picture of her unborn baby, she could hear it's heart beating. 

"Hello there little Baby, I know that you can hear me, Your daddy and I love you so much", Elena said as she looked at her pregnant belly. 

She knew that her unborn baby could hear everything that it's mother is saying to it, and whatever the mother feels, the baby feels it too, She took a book that she had ordered, and started reading the story of The Gingerbread Man to her and Ben's unborn Baby. 

"Once Upon a Time there was an old woman who loved baking gingerbread"  
"She would bake gingerbread cookies, cakes, houses, and Gingerbread people".  
"She lived with her husband on a farm at the edge of town, The Sweet spicy Smell of Gingerbread Brought"  
"Children Skipping and Running, to see what would be offered that day".  
"Unfortunately the children gobbled up the treats so fast that the old woman had a hard time keeping her".  
"Supply of Flour and Spices to continue making The Batches of Gingerbread, Sometimes She suspected Little Hands"  
"of having reached through her kitchen window, because of Gingerbread Pieces and Cookies would Disappear".  
"One time a whole gingerbread house vanished mysteriously, She told her husband, those naughty children are at it again".  
"They don't understand, all they have to do is knock on the door and I'll give them my Gingerbread Treats".  
"One Day She made a special batch of Gingerbread Men, Because they were extra large, Unfortunately for the last Gingerbread Man".  
"She ran out of batter and he was half the size of the others".  
"She decorated the gingerbread men with care, each having socks, shirt, pants of different colors, when it came to the little Gingerbread Man".  
"She felt sorry for him, and gave him more color then the others, It doesn't matter he's small, She thought, He'll still be tasty".  
"Putting The Rack on the kitchen windowsill, she left it, there to cool and went to finish her laundry".  
"The Gingerbread Men lay Quietly, their Frosted eyes gazing at the sky, with puffy clouds".  
"At that moment a voice came from the window, Get up, Get up, Come with me".  
"Everyone looked to see who was speaking".  
"It was a butterfly flying just outside the window".  
"Butterflies are naturally beautiful, but her wings, were an exceptionally pretty marbled blue".  
"Come with me, She urged again".  
"The Gingerbread Men didn't react except to keep staring all but the smallest gingerbread man".  
"Who Jumped up from the tray and leaped off the kitchen windowsill".  
"onto the grass below faster then you could say hurry".  
"Where are we going? he asked breathlessly".  
"Away, and before the butterfly had finished speaking the children appeared in the yard".  
"Spying the little Gingerbread Man, they started shrieking with delight and began chasing him".  
"Stop, Stop, they shouted, We want to eat you".  
"But with his little legs Churning the gingerbread man only ran faster, He yelled".  
"I won't Stop, Run, Run as fast as you can".  
"You can't catch me".  
"I'm the Gingerbread Man".  
"And truly those children could not catch him, Once out of their sight, He continued running until he had".  
"Reached a Pasture, where two horses, were grazing, He sat down, on a rock near the Fence".  
"Don't Stop, Said the Butterfly Fluttering nearby".  
"I want to rest, He argued". 

Suddenly Elena could feel the baby kick inside her stomach, She was happy about it, the baby was enjoying listening to the story, She decided to continue reading. 

"That was a Mistake, as one of the horses trotted over, to the fence and whinnied".  
"Oh you smell so good little Gingerbread Man, Come over here so I can smell you better".  
"The Little Gingerbread Man shook his head, But suddenly the horse jumped the fence and began galloping after him".  
"So he had to Run Faster, He called out, I outrun children, and I'll outrun you, Run, Run as Fast As You Can, You Can't Catch Me".  
"I'm The Gingerbread Man".  
"And Truly that horse could not catch him".  
"The Next Time he rested the little gingerbread man took care to lie Amongst the grass well off the road".  
"Where no one would see him".  
"Everybody wants to eat me, He complained to the Butterfly, Do you want to eat me, too?".  
"Laughing She answered, I love the smell of Gingerbread, it's better then my favorite flowers, But I sip Nectar".  
"not Gingerbread, Besides you're my friend, and friends don't eat friends".  
"Pleased to hear that he had a friend, The little Gingerbread Man was about to reply when again they were interrupted".  
"A Farmer's Dog with a Keen nose, had come to Investigate, licking his muzzle at the sight of The Gingerbread man".  
"The Dog said Excuse me for Interrupting, but little gingerbread man, you look so good, I mean tired".  
"Please Stay awhile, and Rest if you Like".  
"As the dog talked, he stepped closer and closer, the closer he stepped, the more nervous became the little gingerbread Man".  
"When The Butterfly Flitted Away from her grass perch in alarm, The Little Gingerbread Man took Off Running with the dog nipping at his tiny heels".  
"He shouted, I outrun children, I outrun a horse, and I'll outrun you, Run, Run as Fast As You Can, You Can't Catch Me, I'm The Gingerbread Man".  
"And Truly The Dog could not catch him".

"At Last The Little Gingerbread Man and the Butterfly reached the stream".  
"It wasn't a very big stream, unless you are a tiny Gingerbread Man". 

Suddenly Elena gasped and put her hand on her chest, she had sensed something was wrong. 

"Ben!", Elena said softly to herself until the dread was over, she continued reading the story. 

"To Him it was a River, from out behind a bush, sauntered a red fox stopping to stretch".  
"Because he had just awakened from his nap, looking at the Gingerbread Man".  
"He said nonchalantly, May I help you?".  
"The Butterfly Quick to respond, No Thank You, we're going to fly across this stream".  
"We Don't need your help".  
"Smiling The Wily Fox glanced at the butterfly before turning to the little Gingerbread Man".  
"You're going to carry him, I have no doubt, Ms. Butterfly that you have good intentions".  
"but you're only a bug, you couldn't carry anything anywhere, let alone this Gingerbread Man".  
"across the stream, you'll drop Him, I Guarantee it!".  
"The Little Gingerbread man was confused, he knew that his butterfly friend had good intentions".  
"But could she really carry him?, He doubted it, her wings were so thin and delicate".  
"The Thought of Him Fallen into the cold water and crumbling to damp bits was frightening".  
"He said to the Fox, I outrun Children, I Outran a Horse, and I outran a Dog".  
"Will you keep me safe and not eat me?".  
"Of Course, the wily fox quickly assured him, before the butterfly could object".  
"I eat only meat and I had a full meal, just before my nap, here ride on my bushy tail".  
"Let's go before I change my mind".  
"So the Little Gingerbread Man, climbed onto the Fox's tail, and they entered the water".  
"Unfortunately The Fox's tail began dipping into the water, You're too heavy for my tail".  
"Climb onto my back, The Little Gingerbread Man did as he was asked".  
"But the water began creeping up the Fox's Back, forcing the Little Gingerbread Man".  
"to climb higher to the fox's neck, That's not good enough I'm afraid, said the wily Fox".  
"Climb onto my head, Now the little Gingerbread Man was terrified But what can he do?".  
"He climbed to the Fox's ears, Oh Little Gingerbread Man, you have to climb onto my nose insisted The Wily Fox".  
"Otherwise I can't help you, don't you see the water is getting even deeper?".  
"So The Little Gingerbread Man Reluctantly climbed onto the Fox's Nose".  
"The Moment he did, The Wily Fox Tossed Him Into The Air".  
"Opening His Jaws Wide with Anticipation, The Little Gingerbread Man's eyes rounded".  
"With Fear that He was going to Be Eaten, It didn't Matter now how fast he could run".  
"But The Little Gingerbread Man and The Wily Fox had Forgotten About The Butterfly".  
"She Swooped into that Fox's Jaws, grabbing her friend by one leg, and rescuing him from an Awful fate".  
"She Flew Higher and Higher Until the Stream and the fox were but spots on the landscape".  
"You can carry me, cried the little Gingerbread Man, Yes, she answered I'm stronger then you could imagine".  
"now i'll take you somewhere Safe, She Flew with him over farms and fields, and forests, and even mountains".  
"It felt like they had been in the sky forever, when they reached a lake, it's waters calm like a pale glass".  
"there was an island in the middle of the lake, lined with forest trees, And among the tress was where The Butterfly".  
"took the little Gingerbread Man, She flew down, down, and down, until they came to the foot of a pine tree".  
"The Little Gingerbread Man could not believe his eyes, Beneath that pine tree was the most beautiful Gingerbread House".  
"Oh what have you brought us?, cried the Gingerbread Woman, Evidently She knew the Butterfly Very Well".  
"I think that's obvious, dear, said the Gingerbread Man, She brought us a Gingerbread Boy, do you realize that now we can be a Family".  
"we always wanted, It was true the butterfly had intended all along to bring these three together, The Little Gingerbread Man".  
"had not known that he was, in Reality, a Gingerbread Boy, it was all so sudden, but wonderful, when both his Gingerbread Parents".  
"each gave him a loving hug, he knew he was home, The Gingerbread Family went inside the Gingerbread House".  
"to Celebrate with the butterfly remaining outside, on the roof, She was content and just smelling the Gingerbread".  
"and sitting there quietly, whether it was the day or night".  
"They all lived Happily Ever After". 

Elena closed the book and put it back on the bookshelf by using the force, she put her hand on her pregnant stomach, until She could feel the baby kick. 

"You like that story don't you", Elena said to her pregnant stomach.

Suddenly the bedroom door chimed, Elena got up from the rocking chair, brushed herself off, walked over toward the closed door, She opened it and saw a Female Commander in her middle 20's, dressed in her Commander uniform, she was standing outside the master bedroom. 

"Forgive the Interruption, Milady, But there's been an accident during the Alien Intruder Attack", The Female Commander said. 

"And what's the Latest?", Elena asked as she looked at the Female Commander. 

"There's been some Heavy Casualty's", The Female Commander answered. 

"What about Kylo Ren, is he all right?", Elena asked as the Female Commander was hesitant to tell her. 

"He's been injured, He was stabbed in the chest and stomach, is in a coma, he's in the infirmary right now", The Female Commander answered. 

"Oh No, I have to go to him", Elena said as she sprinted toward the infirmary.

She stopped only once to catch her breath, and decided to walk there instead, She was being such a sight from everyone, they had never seen a Pregnant Woman Sprinting Before, Until Elena arrived at the Infirmary, She moved out of the way when she saw Two Stormtroopers carrying a Gurney, it had a black blanket over a body, Elena had a feeling that it wasn't her husband, as she continued walking inside the infirmary, She talked to a Doctor that was in charge of the Infirmary, the doctor told her that Kylo Ren was in the I.C.U part of the Infirmary, she started walking to her husband's hospital room, and saw him laying in a hospital bed, as she slowly walked to the side of his bed, she carefully lifted the hospital covers up, and was shocked to see the stab wounds on his chest and stomach, She didn't want to know how it had happened, She carefully covered him back up, so that he wouldn't catch a cold, She took his hand and was looking at him with love in her eyes, until she realized that she wasn't alone, She looked across from his hospital bed and was surprised to see a young man with short brown hair, hazel eyes, he was dressed in a brown and tan outfit, he was looking at her. 

"Who are you, what are you doing here?", Elena asked in a telepathic voice. 

"Don't be alarmed, My name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm Ben Solo's Grandfather, and I'm also your Grandfather-in-law too, Elena", The Man answered. 

"How did you know my Name?", Elena asked. 

"I just Know", Anakin Skywalker answered by telepathy.

"What should I do?", Elena asked by Telepathy. 

"Just talk to him, people that are in comas can hear every word their loved ones is saying to them, maybe even feel them whenever they enter the room", Anakin answered by Telepathy. 

Elena decided to do it, she looked at Ben Solo with love in her eyes. 

"Ben, i know that you can hear me, I just want to tell you that i'm here, i'm right here, give me a sign that you can hear me, please", Elena said softly as she looked at him with love in his eyes. 

Suddenly Ben Solo's hand started squeezing Elena's hand, she was thrilled about it, She looked up to tell Anakin Skywalker about it, She was stunned to find out that He had disappeared, until he let go of her hand.

"I think that it's his way of saying that he hears me, is thanking me, asked me to stay with him and never leave his side, i think the reason why he let go of my hand, it was too much for him to handle and is resting to regain his strength", Elena said to herself. 

She decided to stay with him, Until it was time for her to go, She gently leaned over and Kissed Ben on his forehead, leaned her head on the side of his head.

"I love you so much, Ben Solo, now and forever", Elena said softly as she started leaving his hospital room. 

Another hour later Elena Returned to the master bedroom, She walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see a music box laying on top of a bed and a note to go with it, She picked up the note and started reading the note. 

"this music box is for you, I bought it for you".  
"I hope you like it, Love you forever, B". 

Elena started smiling as she picked up the Music Box, and Wind it up, She opened it and placed it on the night stand of the house, She had just got done putting on her nightgown and went into bed, she laid down in bed and started listening to the music in the music box, until she feel asleep.

That Night, Elena started having a midnight craving, she got up out of bed, she put on her black and red robe, she put on her house socks that were also black and red, black and red house shoes, she walked out of the master bedroom, down the quiet hallway, until she entered the kitchen area of the mess hall, she walked toward the freezer and picked up a quart of Vanilla Ice Cream, She also got a bowl and some Chocolate Syrup, She got a large Spoon and put it in the Vanilla Ice Cream and put it in the bowl, She put it back, She put some Chocolate Syrup on the Ice Cream, got another Spoon, she sat down at a Table and started eating it, She put the empty bowl in the kitchen sink, she went back to the master bedroom and went back to bed. 

Until she had a wonderful dream, She was standing inside a Condo-like House that was in a big city, She could see tall buildings, and small buildings too, a few feet away she could see a Jedi Temple, Inside the Condo-Like house, it had a window, double french doors that lead out onto a balcony, a couch, a coffee table, potted plants, a recliner, a dining room that had a kitchen table, a china cabinet, a kitchen with a fridge, stove, microwave, dish washer, Suddenly she could hear feet running down the stairs, She looked and saw a little boy around 6-years-old, he had dark black hair, dark brown eyes, he was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, He was running down the stairs that lead to some bedrooms, His dark black hair was flying in the breeze, He started running toward the double open french doors, She saw Ben Solo, He was standing on the Balcony and was looking at the city, His hands were behind his back, until he turned around and saw the 6-year-old boy running toward him, Elena saw Ben smiling as he put out his arms to the 6-year-old Boy, and took him in his arms, Spin him around, His back was to Elena, as He gave the 6-year-old Boy a Big Hug, the 6-year-old boy had his arms around Ben Solo's Neck,The 6-year-old Boy was smiling, until he saw Elena looking at them, He smiled at her, She smiled back at him, Until Elena was still smiling in her sleep. 

The Next Morning, Elena went to the Infirmary after her doctor's appointment, She went to her husband Ben Solo's hospital room, she walked up to him and took his hand. 

"Ben, I just want to let you know that our Baby is doing OK, and is still growing", Elena said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

Suddenly something wonderful happen, one of Ben's eyes slowly opened halfway and saw Elena looking at him, and slowly closed, Elena was surprised to see it, She went to get the doctor, The doctor started shining a little light in each of Ben Solo's Eyes, He opened His one eye and shined a little light on it, Until Ben's Eye started being sensitive to the light, The doctor told Elena that her husband was coming out of his coma, but he had a long way to go, Elena was glad about it.

Another hour later she had dinner, she sat down on the rocking chair, she put her hand on her pregnant stomach, she sighed to herself, she decided to sing her unborn baby a Lullaby, until she remembered one her mother had sang to her when she was a baby, she started to remember the words to the lullaby. 

"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay".  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay".  
"Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a Lullaby".  
"Back to the years of Loo-Li, Lai-Lay".  
"And I'll Sing You To Sleep, and I'll Sing You Tomorrow".  
"Bless You With Love, for the road that you go". 

"May You Sail Fair, to The Far Fields Of Fortune".  
"With Diamonds and Pearls, At your Head and Your Feet".  
"And May You Need Never To Banish Misfortune".  
"May You Find Kindness, In all That You Meet". 

"May There Always Be Angels, To Watch Over You".  
"To Guide You each step of the way".  
"To Guard You and Keep You, Safe from all harm".  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay". 

"May You Bring Love, and May You Bring Happiness".  
"Be Loved In Return to the end of your days".  
"Now Fall Off To Sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you".  
"I'll Just Sit for a While, and Sing Loo-Li, Lai-Lay". 

"May There Always Be Angels To Watch Over You".  
"To Guide You Each Step Of The Way".  
"To Guard You and Keep You, Safe From All Harm".  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay, Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay". 

"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay"  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay".  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay".  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay".  
"Loo-Li, Loo-Li, Lai-Lay".  
"Loo-Li, Lai-Lay". 

After Elena had finished singing the Lullaby, She could feel the baby kick again, She was happy that the baby liked the song, She got up from the rocking chair, walked over to the bed, turned a knob on a music box, laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

The Next Morning Elena Received word that her Husband was about to wake up from his coma, She went to the Infirmary to His Hospital Room, and walked over to his bed and held his hand, until he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

"Hi Honey", Elena said with a loving smile on her face. 

"Hi Elena", Ben replied as he looked at her with love in his eyes.


	4. The Birth Of Elena and Ben's First Born Son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Still Don't Own Any Of The Names. 
> 
> @ Copy-Write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Ben is about to Welcome their First Born Son.

During The Next Few Years, Everything On The StarKiller Base was back to Normal, Everyone was doing their Normal Routines, Elena still had her Midnight Cravings, First She and Ben had shared a Meatball Sub with American Provolone Cheese, Black Olives, Cucumbers Slices, red Tomato Slices, and Veggies, Then They Shared a Banana Split With Strawberry topping, Whipped Cream, Nuts, and Hot Chocolate Topping, and a Glass of Lemonade, Ben Even Surprised Her with a Baby Nursery, with a Connecting Door to Their Bedroom, She was thrilled about it.

That Night, Elena and Ben were sleeping in their bed, Elena woke up to a sharp pain, she moved the covers off of her, and started getting up, The Pain started again, She decided to wake her husband up. 

"Ben!, Ben!, Ben!, Ben, wake up", Elena said as she nudged him. 

"Huh, What?, Elena, What?, What is it?", Ben asked as he looked at her. 

"Ben, I think you should call for the Doctor, Right Now", Elena answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh, What For?", Ben asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"I'm Not going to have This Baby By Myself", Elena answered until another pain started. 

"Oh Do You Mean That You're In?", Ben asked as he was wide awake. 

"Yes I am, and If You don't Get the Doctor, I'm going to Scream", Elena answered as she looked at him. 

"All Right", Ben replied as He rushed out of bed. 

He started calling for the doctor, the doctor had rushed Elena to the Infirmary, She went into the Delivery Room of the Hospital, Ben was waiting outside, While Elena was being set up, until he walked back in, he held her hand, The doctor told Elena that she needed to push, She looked at Ben with love in her eyes, He looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"don't worry, i'm here with you, don't worry, i love you so much", Ben said in a telepathic voice to Elena. 

"i will, and I love you too so much", Elena replied in a telepathic voice to Ben as their hands squeezed each-other. 

Elena continued to push, until Ben looked over and was looking at what the doctor was doing, he looked back at Elena, Suddenly they could hear a Baby Crying, Ben was needed to cut the umbilical cord, and the baby was placed on a Baby Ventilator, and was being cleaned up by Droid Nurses. 

"Congrats, Ben, you have a healthy baby boy", The Doctor said to Ben as a Nurse Droid handed Him the Baby Boy. 

Ben was holding his Newborn son in his loving arms, he started walking over toward Elena, she was smiling at him, another hour later Elena was in the Recovery Room in The Maternity Ward of The Infirmary, until Ben walked in the room, carrying their newborn son that was wrapped up in a white baby blanket. 

"Oh Ben, It's you", Elena said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes it's me, and I have a little visitor for you", Ben replied as he placed their newborn son in Elena's arms. 

Their Newborn Son's head was resting on Elena's Chest, as His Parents was looking at him with love in their eyes. 

"What do you think of naming our newborn son, David Han Solo?", Elena asked as she looked at Ben with Love In her Eyes. 

"I think that's a wonderful Name", Ben answered as they looked at their Sleeping Newborn Son. 

"Welcome to the world, David Han Solo", Elena said to their Newborn Son. 

Another hour later they took their Newborn Son to his Nursery, They placed him in His Baby Crib, They looked at their sleeping Newborn Son, Ben even had a Nanny Droid to look after their Newborn Son.

Years Later a 8-year-old David Solo Was Running down the hallway of the Star Killer Base, He was laughing. 

"he, he, You can't catch me, RC", David said to his droid friend named RC-C7, It was a Rolly-Polly Droid.

It was chasing after David as He turned a Corner, RC also Turned a Corner and continued Chasing David. 

"Try and Catch Me, RC", David said as he looked back at his droid friend. 

"Beep, Blip, Beep, Blip, Beep, Blip", RC said until David Bumped into Someone in the back and fell over over backwards on the floor. 

Until General Hux Turned Around and Looked At The Boy that was on the Floor, He was with two young Commanders. 

"Would You Please Excuse Me For a Moment, While I Give This Boy a Lecture", General Hux said as he looked at the Two Commanders. 

"Yes Sir", The Two Commanders replied in unison as they started leaving. 

He turned around and was looking at David with a Stern Look On His Face. 

"I'm Sorry, It Won't Happen Again", David said as he looked at him. 

"Young Master David, How Many Times Have I Told You Not To Run Down The Hallways?", General Hux asked. 

"Lots Of Times, But I was Bored and I told RC to Race With Me", David answered. 

"Well I'm Not Going to Tell Your Parents About This, Just Don't Let It Happen Again", General Hus said. 

"No Sir, It Won't Happen Again", David replied as he got up. 

He and RC started walking to His Bedroom.

About an hour later David and RC was in the bedroom, David sat down on his bed, while RC was right beside him, He looked down at his droid friend, He looked at a picture of his parents that was sitting on his night stand beside his bed, he started thinking about his Mom and Dad, wondered what they were doing, they had been away from the Star Killer Base, they were on another Planet, Fighting another band of Alien Monsters. 

Meanwhile on a planet called Corona, Kylo Ren and Elena was on the Planet with a Handful of Stormtroopers, Kylo and Elena were in their Tent figuring out their plan, until a Storm Trooper called L-225 entered the tent. 

"Sir, and Madam, I mean General, The army has been assembled and we're ready to go", L-225 said. 

"Very Well, Go I'll Be Out In a Moment", Elena replied as L-225 walked out of the tent. 

After He left, Elena turned around and saw her husband Ben Solo, he had just taken off the mask and was looking at her with love in his eyes, she was looking at him with love in her eyes. 

"I better go, I'll miss you", Elena said as she put her arm around his waist. 

Ben smiled and put his arm around her waist. 

"And I'll miss you too", Ben replied as they kissed each-other on each-other's lips.

They both pulled back at the same time, Elena was wearing her battle armor, she started walking out of the Tent, as Ben put the mask back on, He watched as Elena lead Her Group Of StormTroopers out of the Camp, In Her Group were Gunners, and Swordsmen, and a couple of Cooks, They were walking a few feet away from the Camp, Until Elena Heard something, She raised her hand to stop them from walking, and moved her hand for them to Hide, while She hide herself to, She send a scout StormTrooper to scout it out, The StormTrooper Scout was gone for over an hour, until a captain of the gunners called M-3256 approached her. 

"there doesn't seem to be someone coming, let's retreat", M-3256 said until Elena looked at him with a stern look in her eyes. 

"Retreat Is not an option, do I have to make myself clear, I don't want to hear any more about it or do you want me to Report back to Kylo Ren?", Elena asked. 

"No, Don't", M-3256 answered. 

"Good, Now Go Back To Your Post, Captain", Elena said with a snarled voice. 

The Captain M-3256 went back to the other gunners, until The Stormtrooper Scout returned and reported to Elena that it was safe, Elena and The others got up from their Hiding Place and started moving on, While Kylo Ren and His Group was on the other side of them, Until The Alien Monsters Attacked Elena and Her Group, She and the Group Started Fighting With The Alien Monsters, Until One of The Alien Monsters Threw a Knife at Elena and She was stabbed in the Stomach, She fell down to the ground, Meanwhile back at The Starkiller Base, David Reading a Book, When All Of a Sudden The Book that He was Reading Dropped on The bedroom Floor, He put his hand on his stomach, He had a strange Feeling that something bad had happened. 

"Mom!", David said he realized that he had the force, he could feel his own mother's pain, He decided to keep it to himself.

He Hoped that His Mother would be all right.


	5. Ben is surprised that His Wife Elena had been hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Franchise. @ Copy-write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is about to receive word that His wife had been stabbed.

Meanwhile Kylo Ren and His Group Of Stormtroopers Were Fighting The Alien Monsters, when he heard that his wife had been stabbed and had been sent to the medical ward of the camp, He rushed to be with her, until he arrived at the medical ward of the camp, he learned that Elena was in a coma, he started slowly walking toward her hospital room,

He walked into her hospital room, he slowly took the mask off, and placed it on a table, he started walking toward her hospital bed, he saw her laying in bed, she was on a respirator tube to help her breath, Ben's hands started trembling, he was looking at the blanket, a part of him didn't want to look, the other part of him wanted to look, he slowly, gently lifted the blanket up, and was stunned when he saw the blood soaked bandage around Elena's Stomach, he slowly put out his hand and closed his eyes, until he saw the stabbed wound, He yanked his hand back and quickly opened his eyes, he started breathing hard, his forehead was in a cold sweat, He couldn't believe what he had just seen, He composed himself, he picked the blanket back up, and gently covered her up, so that she wouldn't catch a cold, He pulled a chair up to her hospital bed, and held her hand. 

"Elena, honey, i know that you can hear me, I've been told that people that are in comas could hear every word their loved ones is saying to them, even feels them whenever they enter the room, i'm not going to leave you, but i need you to come back to me, come back to our son David, I love you so much Elena, with all of my heart and soul", Ben said until he started crying as he put his head down and was leaning on Elena's hand.

Suddenly He could feel Elena's Hand squeezing his, He was thrilled about it, and started smiling, her hand was squeezing his for over an hour until she let go of his hand.

"it's her way of saying that she hears me, is thanking me, is asking me to stay with her, never leave her side, i think that it was too much for her to take and is resting", Ben said to himself.

He decided to stay with her for a little while longer,

Until it was time for him to Leave, He got up, put the chair back where it was, he walked over to her hospital bed, He gently leaned over, and kissed her on her forehead and her lips. 

"i love you so much, Elena", Ben whispered as he looked at her with love in his eyes.

He started walking out of her hospital room,

He went to his bedroom and went to bed, until Ben had a strange dream, He was walking down on a long wooden path, that had high trees on either side of the long wooden path, the tops of the high trees was shaped like a giant cathedral, Ben continued walking down the long wooden path, until he approached a door at the end of the long wooden path, he saw a gate, he pushed a button that was beside the gate, the gate opened, he saw an ocean and a beach, he walked through the gateway, as the gate closed behind him, and vanished, Ben started walking down a sandy path, until he was looking at the ocean, suddenly something or someone caught his attention, He saw his own wife Elena, he could Recognize her shoulder length Blonde hair anywhere, a gentle breeze was blowing in the wind and it was blowing on her, She was wearing a Floral-Paint Maxi Dress, and was wearing low heel shoes, the gentle breeze was blowing on the dress, Ben realized that he was wearing black shoes, black pants, a white button shirt, He started walking toward her, until she turned and looked at him as he approached her, They continued looking at each-other for over an hour, Until Elena broke the silence between them.

"what took you so long?", Elena asked as she looked at him.


End file.
